


No More Magical Girls

by Circe_the_Hex_Witch



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circe_the_Hex_Witch/pseuds/Circe_the_Hex_Witch
Summary: Just a teeny little Madoka AU to cheer up my friends.- Poppy
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka, Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka/Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko/Tomoe Mami, Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko
Kudos: 5





	No More Magical Girls

I don't want drama anymore. I don't want tragedy anymore. I want a little storybook world where girls can be happy together.

Sayaka and Kyouko live together in a little house. They're really competitive and tire each other out playing games together, and then afterwards they can cuddle and kiss.

Madoka and Homura live in a little house next to theirs. Homura is a bit awkward and shy, and learning to take responsibility around the house, but Madoka likes taking care of her when she's tired.

Mami lives in another little house nearby, and she comes by often to spend time with everyone, and sometimes she cooks nice meals for them.

The two couples love each other very much, and they're also all girlfriends together, the five of them, so they can all kiss each other and share their love freely, because they're all so close to each other.

They quietly grow into adulthood together, peacefully. They've never heard of magical girls, except in TV shows. They don't know what an Incubator is. There's no such thing.

This is how I hope I can remember them.


End file.
